


Miami Rain

by Khylara



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Speed remembers another rainy day.
Relationships: Horatio Caine/Tim Speedle
Kudos: 7





	Miami Rain

Speed peered out the window, watching as the rain pelted against the glass. _God, I hate the rain_ , he thought as he leaned against the frame, his depression growing by the minute. He detested the rain; it reminded him too much of when he had lost Andrew.

 _It was a day just like this,_ he remembered. He had spent the night in the waiting room of the hospital, drifting in and out of an uneasy doze as he waited for news about his lover's operation. The thunderstorm had blown up the moment the doctor had come out to tell him the bad news.

 _And no one understood, Speed mused. Not my parents or his, not any of our friends. No one understood how much I loved him, how much I missed him._ He looked at his wrists, brushing a finger against the thin white scars. _My Andrew...a part of me wishes I had died with you that day..._

Just then a pair of arms slid around him as a kiss was pressed against his dark hair. "You okay?" Horatio asked softly. "You've been staring out the window for the past hour."

Speed shrugged. "Just remembering things," he said as he put his hands over Horatio's. "It's nothing."

"I know it's not nothing. It never is with you." Horatio said as he laid his cheek against Speed's hair. "Andrew?"

Speed sighed; Horatio knew all about his first love. "It was raining the day he died," he said softly."I'm so sorry, honey," Horatio murmured, holding him close. "I wish I could do something to help you feel better."

"You are. You're here, holding me." Speed turned in his arms, laying his head on his lover's shoulder. "Can you just keep holding me for awhile?"

"Of course, honey." leading him over to the couch, Horatio sat them both down before taking him back into his arms. "Better?"

Speed snuggled close. "Better," he said as he closed his eyes. He fell asleep like that, nestled in Horatio's strong arms as he dreamed of happier things.


End file.
